


Pieśń Niënor

by ailvara



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailvara/pseuds/ailvara
Summary: Krótka próba z oryginalnie planowaną przez Tolkiena formą tej opowieści.





	Pieśń Niënor

**Author's Note:**

> "Pieśń Niënor" napisałam w przypływie dziwnej weny jeszcze w gimnazjum (czyli dobre paręnaście lat temu). Długo wierzyłam, że kiedyś ją ulepszę, poprawię, może wydłużę. Najwyższa pora przestać się oszukiwać. To i tak jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które wtedy zrobiłam, a jestem jeszcze trochę z nich dumna.

Jak zwać cię Panem Losu, dwakroć ukochany,  
Gdy leżysz tu bez życia, przez los pokonany?  
Lecz nie żal mi cię wcale, żeś w objęciach śmierci,  
Gdyż mnie ta mroczna cisza coraz bardziej nęci.  
Przekleństwo cię dosięgło, a z tobą też i mnie.  
Me imię brzmi: Żałoba, me życie też nią jest.  
"Zaczekaj, czekaj Níniel!"  
Znów mi dobrze radzisz...  
Mówiłeś tak już wcześniej, lecz nie dawałam wiary.  
Mój pośpiech, ma głupota, oto jest przyczyna  
Mojej i jego zguby, mojej i Turina.  
Trzeba mi było słuchać...! Lecz teraz jest za późno.  
Podjęłam już decyzję, wołasz więc na próżno.  
Na wyciągnięcie ręki mam głęboką przepaść,  
Dnem jej płynie ciemna, bystra, rwąca rzeka.  
Rzeko! Usłysz me słowa! Czy mnie weźmiesz z sobą?  
Czy zabierzesz Niënor, nazwaną Żałobą?  
Czy zechcesz porwać Níniel, której twarz we łzach,  
Gdyż hańba ma zbyt wielka, by mógł ją znieść ten świat?  
"Usłyszałam twe słowa, wezmę cię ze sobą.  
Tak, zabiorę Niënor, nazwaną Żałobą.  
Tak, zechcę porwać Níniel, której twarz we łzach,  
Gdyż hańba twa zbyt wielka, by mógł ją znieść ten świat."  
Więc zabierz mnie do Morza, dłużej żyć nie mogę,  
Niech jego zimne fale staną mi się grobem!


End file.
